


小满

by zhuzhu



Category: zhuzhu
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:38:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuzhu/pseuds/zhuzhu





	小满

世界太魔幻，这趟车已停运。sigh


End file.
